


June Cleaver

by jynx



Series: Let Them Eat Cake [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Girl!Kili - Freeform, M/M, expectations suck, fili and kili love each other, thorin and bilbo are getting married, thorin and kili do not get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili has a very complicated relationship with her family, but Fili is there for her. And she might have made cupcakes and be wearing a...adapted version of the 1950s housewife outfit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	June Cleaver

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. A bit of a warning on this. It’s kind of personal. I have been, somewhat, in Kili’s situation. Growing up in never easy, especially if your parents don’t get you. I’ve been called worthless, been lectured on the proper responsibilities of a daughter, on what it means to have respect for your parents, so on and so forth. I’ve been made to be more lady-like, that I should be held to an outdated ideal. I know if was done out of love and fear but that doesn’t mean what was done is right.
> 
> NO ONE can tell you that you’re worthless. NO ONE can tell you who or what to be. If anyone ever tries, just know that they are so magnificently wrong. You can be whatever you want to be, whoever you want. Don’t let teachers, your parents, your peers, or anyone tell you otherwise. If they try, ignore them. Lock them out. Know deep down in your heart that you are singular and unique and absolutely perfect. You won’t feel this way often, or at all, but it’s still important to know. Take the knowledge of that perfection and keep it in your heart, deep in your mind. Say it over and over again until you believe it. It’s hard, I won’t lie to you. You’re going to have days where friends will echo what you heard from your parents and you’re going to doubt, you’re going to have days when things are going horribly wrong and you start thinking maybe everyone was right. 
> 
> They’re not. You will get through it. It gets better. You are beautiful. You are unique. You are perfect in every broken, impossible, human way. We are all perfect. We all deserve to be told that over and over.

"Thank you for meeting me, Kili, I know you're busy," Bilbo said, standing as Kili came over and took a seat at the small cafe table.

"You made it sound pretty important," she said, taking her baseball hat off and sticking it in her back pocket. "What's up? Did Fili call you? Thorin hasn't been getting on his case again, has he? I swear to god, that man cannot just leave well enough alone."

"No, Fili's fine as far as I know," Bilbo reassured. "But it is about Thorin, and you. He proposed and, well, I'd rather like it if you came. I know you have issues with your uncle, and he with you, but neither of you will speak about it. I would like to try and help, if I may, because you are all very dear to me."

"And you don't want any fights at your wedding," Kili said. She smiled at the waitress that came over and ordered a white raspberry latte. "It's complicated and happened years ago. Ancient history."

"Ancient history that is still festering," Bilbo said. "Maybe telling someone about it will make it better?"

Kili hesitated and sighed. "I guess you kind of deserve to know. Since you're going to be getting involved even more with my charming family."

Bilbo smiled and took her hand, not caring that it was dirty from work. "You can tell me as little or as much as you want."

Kili thanked the waitress when she placed the coffee in front of her and took a spoon, stirring the coffee in its large white cup. "I used to work here. This cafe, I mean. When I was seventeen I had a huge blow up drag out fight with my mom and Thorin. Fili was at college, doing what they had told him to do, and there I was, the one that refused to."

"What started the fight?" Bilbo asked.

Kili snickered, picking the cup up and taking a sip. "I got my navel pierced."

“All this over a piercing?” Bilbo asked as he sipped his own coffee.”I find that hard to believe.”

“Let me back up a bit,” Kili said. She picked up a spoon and toyed with it, turning it over and over in her hands. “You know me pretty well. I don’t like people telling me what to do or who to be. I like working on cars and wearing jeans and a little dirt never hurt anyone. When I was in high school I played mostly with the boys. I was on the girls soccer team because they wouldn’t let me on the boys team. When I’m at work people have a hard time thinking of me as a girl until I open my mouth, and even then it’s like a guy is speaking with a female voice. It throws them. I like the reactions but still. I’m like, the least feminine person out there.”

Bilbo smiled. “You are who you are and you are comfortable in your skin. Does anything else really matter?”

“Not to me,” Kili said. “When I was sixteen, my mom made it very clear that she expected me to stop the childish habit of being a tomboy and start being a girl. She probably blamed Fili for treating me like a little brother most of the time instead of a little sister, but that’s something else. So I did what she told me, I started making friends with the girls on the soccer team and in class. Or, well, as much as I could. Women, as I found out, are batshit insane and addicted to drama and it’s just...ridiculous. I put up with it for about a year? Wore skirts, make-up, did the whole thing. Got my navel pierced because everyone else was doing it and isn’t that what being a teenager’s all about? Subcoming to peer pressure and doing whatever you can to piss off your parents?”

“As far as I understood it,” Bilbo laughed. “I settled for going to parties and drinking and doing typical teenage boy things.”

Kili nodded. “It’s a little harder for girls. Especially in the Durin family. We’re old money and high society. Things are expected.” She looked down at her coffee, setting the spoon down. “So, anyway, mom found out about the piercing when I was heading out to the beach with some of the girls and their boyfriends. I’d been talked into some skimpy two-piece and obviously my stomach was bare. Mom saw it and didn’t comment and then when I came home she and Thorin were waiting for me.”

“Not a good thing?”

“I didn’t even have my ears pierced at the time,” Kili said, reaching up to toy with the multiple studs in her ear. “It wasn’t proper. Mom was probably going to let me have them pierced eventually but on her terms. Anyway, she and Thorin kind of ambushed me. They told me my behaviour wasn’t appropriate for a daughter of the line of Durin and that it was going to change. They were going to ship me off to a finishing school out of country that specialized in girls who weren’t toeing the line. Normal school stuff and then lessons on how to dance, how to walk, how to throw parties, manners and all that type of bullshit. Finishing school for hopeless cases.” 

Kili took a deep breath and picked up her coffee, taking a sip. “They’d tried the same thing when I was little. Cotillion. It didn’t stick. They expected this time to work. They kept comparing me to Fili, saying why couldn’t I be more like him, he did what they told him. Of course while they were saying all this they didn’t know he had gotten his nipples pierced while at college. College got him away from them and he got to live his own life for a while. It was good for him. He kept his grades up, attended the clubs they told him to, but the rest of his time was his own.”

“You don’t think you could have played their game long enough to wait until you got to college?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shook her head, setting the coffee down. “Hell no. I’m me. I have no problems with who I am. They did. Was never good enough.” Kili sighed, tugging on her ponytail lightly. “No matter what I did there was some sort of criticism waiting for me.”

“So you fought,” Bilbo said.

Kili nodded. “It wasn’t pretty. You’ve fought with Thorin, you know how he gets.” Bilbo chuckled and nodded. “It’s worse when you’re family. The phrase ‘not while under my roof’ was mentioned and I went upstairs, packed some clothes and anything that was important to me or that Fili had given me, and left. They were too stunned to stop me. They expected me to cave like I had with the friends.”

“They didn’t get that they were telling you that they didn’t think you were good enough,” Bilbo said softly.

Kili shrugged, rubbing her itching nose and picking up her coffee to sip again. “Nope. Not that I was. Never was good enough for them, no matter what. Worthless. I went to Frerin’s. He was waiting up for me. Mom and Thorin had apparently tried to get him on board and he told them it was gonna blow up in their faces. They didn’t believe him,”

“That’s why there’s so much tension between them?” Bilbo asked, frowning.

“Kind of,” Kili said. “They eventually got over it. Whatever tension you’re talking about is probably because Frerin doesn’t approve of Uncle saying one thing and doing another.” She smiled at Bilbo. “If we want to talk about expectations, as the eldest, Thorin was expected to marry and have two sons and one daughter, just like grandpa did. He was to have a wife that was shorter than him, soft spoken, who was pretty in pictures and otherwise stayed out of the way. Instead, he’s got you. I’m thrilled, because you’re probably my favorite behind Fili and Frerin, but part of me wants to shove this in Thorin’s face.”

“No one would blame you,” Bilbo said softly. “What they did was horrible.”

“I haven’t spoken to my mom since then,” Kili said. She picked up the spoon again and started twirling it between her fingers like a baton. “Frerin let me crash on his couch while I got a job here and saved up all my money for an apartment. I got a little studio in Chinatown, this tiny little thing above a karate dojo. It was enough for me and I was happy for the first time since Fili had left for college. I only had to worry about me and what I wanted. Work didn’t care what I looked like so long as I showed up on time and did what they hired me to do. No lectures on respect and responsibility, just me. I had to learn how to be comfortable in my own skin and I found out that I really liked me.

“A couple months after that Dwalin showed up at the cafe and offered me a job at the garage. I’d dropped out of high school when I left home and I’ve never really gone back for my GED. But Dwalin didn’t care. He knew I was good with cars and Bifur and Bofur were always chill about me knocking about the place when I was little.”

“Dwalin’s Thorin’s best friend,” Bilbo said with a frown.

“I try not to think about it,” Kili said. She let the spoon fall back to the table and finished off her coffee. “It all worked out in the end. Fili came home after graduation and got a big place for himself and moved me in with him when I was at work. Didn’t tell me, just picked me up and told me that I was living with him now and he’d already taken care of everything.”

“You didn’t tell him off?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shrugged, smiling a little. “It’s Fili. He’s always known what I’ve needed before I have. Usually I’m the one looking after him because he’s a disaster at it, but.” She shrugged. “He did what mom and Thorin did, I know that. The difference is that he had me at the forefront of his mind, what was good for me, while they were thinking about themselves and the name of Durin.” Kili made a face. “It’s different.”

“Is there any way you’d forgive them?” Bilbo asked.

Kili shrugged. “They haven’t changed their minds or opinions. I know as far as mom’s concerned she only has one child. Thorin...who ever knows what he’s thinking?”

Bilbo was quiet for a moment. “Were I in your shoes I’d be the same way, reluctant to give them another chance. Can I ask you to be better than me, Kili? If Thorin or Dis wanted to make amends, would you let them?”

Kili looked around at the cafe, lost in memories of being seventeen and alone, doing her best to make it through the day so she could go home and talk to Fili, or see Frerin, and know that she was doing this for herself. That she needed to do it for herself. it was probably the best thing she ever could have done. Could she forgive her family for the past? Yes. Because if they hadn’t done what they did there was no way she would ever have had the life she did now. Could she let them back in only for them to find out about her and Fili and have it blow up in such a spectacular fashion? No.

“I’ll accept their apologies if they offer them, but things are what they are, Bilbo,” Kili said. “It has to be this way.”

Bilbo nodded. “Thank you for telling me, Kili.”

Kili shrugged. “You have the right to know about the dirty secrets.”

Bilbo’s lips quirked into a smile. “Does that mean there are other secrets I should know?”

“Probably,” Kili grinned. “But those aren’t for me to tell.”

:::

“Hey honey, I’m home,” Fili called out as the door slammed shut behind him.

Kili checked herself in the mirror and grinned before she made her away into the hallway to greet Fili. “Hey sweetie,” she said. “How was the office?”

“I ended up going to the gym after,” Fili said, turned as he locked the door and set the alarm. “Office was hell today and I needed to burn off some anger.” He turned and his jaw dropped as he stared at her. “What...?”

Kili smirked and did a small twirl. She’d decided to go shopping after meeting up with Bilbo. It was quickly becoming one of her favorite past times. Maybe she’d end up turning into the woman her family had wanted her to be after all. She was twenty-eight, after all, almost thirty, and she was comfortable enough in her own skin to think that, maybe, she could give this whole female thing a shot.

She’d ended up with a black knee-length poofy 1950s style skirt patterned with cherries and a crinoline pettiskirt, a pair of patent leather pumps, a string of costume pearls, and an apron that matched the skirt. She’d forgone a shirt or bra, loosely tying the apron around her waist and behind her neck. Her hair was falling in loose curls over one shoulder and she’d actually spent time on lining her eyes properly and worn an insanely bright shade of red lipstick.

“Do you like?” she asked, hands on her hips.

Fili dropped his briefcase and gym bag to the floor and reached out, grabbing her round the waist and pulling her in for a hungry kiss. Kili moaned softly, letting Fili dominate her. She set her hands on his chest, feeling the way the t-shirt clung to his sweaty skin, bracing herself against him as he licked into her mouth, sucking on her tongue and sliding his hands down to grip her ass through the layers of the skirt.

“Holy shit,” Fili breathed, pulling away to stare at her. “You are such trouble.”

Kili tilted her head back toward the kitchen. “I made cupcakes. Wanna help me frost them?”

Fili let go of her waist to rub a thumb over her cheek. “Kee?”

Kili turned her head, kissing his thumb and sucking it into her mouth, hollowing his cheeks as she glanced at him from under her lashes. The effect was mostly ruined because she was taller than him, but it was the thought that counted. Fili swore softly, pulling her tight against him again once she let go of his thumb and tugging at the strings of the apron, he let it fall away and reached out to cup her breasts. Kili bit her lip and took a big step backward, grabbing Fili’s hand and leading him into the kitchen.

“You can play later. I told you, I made cupcakes. You’re gonna test them, tell me what you think,” Kili said.

“I didn’t know you knew how to bake,” Fili said as he followed her.

Kili glanced over her shoulder at him. “I used to work at that cafe on 23rd street. They had me help make stuff too, but I haven’t baked in years. Kind of like riding a bike. I bought the frosting, though. Didn’t want to risk it going rancid on me.”

“Frosting,” Fili repeated.

Kili grinned and dropped his hand once they were in the kitchen. She grabbed a knife and the canister of frosting, getting a good amount in the blade and picked up one of the small cakes, smearing the frosting on it and handing it to Fili. He took it with an arched eyebrow and carefully took a bite, getting frosting on his nose. He looked up at her in shock.

"These are really good," he said.

Kili smiled happily and leaned over the counter between them, wiping the frosting from Fili's nose. "Cool. Good to know I can still make cupcakes."

Fili finished the cupcake in two more bites, watching her considerately. He went around the counter and picked her up, setting her on another counter and reached out, snagging the frosting. "Please don't tell me you were baking without a shirt on. That's dangerous."

Kili shook her head, hands braced on the counter. "Nope. I had a shirt on when I made them."

"So where'd the shirt go?"

Kili smiled at him and shrugged. "Somewhere?"

Fili dipped a finger into the frosting and looked at the lump of sugar on his finger. He looked back at Kili and reached out to rub it off on her breast. Kili squeaked, trying to scoot back, but Fili grabbed her hip and smoothed the frosting all along her breast before leaning in and licking and sucking it off. Kili gasped, trying not to squirm at the hint of teeth and the hard suction of Fili's mouth. He worked along the outside of her breast first before moving in to suck and lick at her nipple to clear all the sugar from her skin. Kili bit her lip, trying so hard not to whimper as Fili very gently bit at her nipple and licked more firmly.

"Fuck, Fili," she said, voice unsteady. 

Fili pulled back, licking his lips. "I think I like you better than the cupcakes."

"You can't eat me," Kili said.

Fili smiled and pulled her off the counter and hard against him. She shivered at the rough feel of his shirt against her overly sensitive nipples. "Really?" He asked. "I seem to remember eating you out this morning."

Kili bit her lip, trying not to grin. "That's different," she said. 

"No, it's really not," Fili said. He looked around for the apron and grabbed it, wrapping it along her back. "C'mon, I'll show you."

Kili arched an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, brother dear?"

Fili nudged her, setting his hands on her shoulders and pushing down. Kili rolled her eyes and went with it, letting him get her onto the kitchen floor and then on her back, the apron protecting her from the floor. Fili slid his hands up along her legs to push the skirt and crinoline up. He glanced up at her, trying very hard not to grin.

"I don't think June Cleaver ever went around without panties."

"Damn good thing I'm not June Cleaver," Kili said as she arched her hips pointedly. 

Fili laughed as he leaned down and pressed kisses along her thigh. "I've changed my mind. I think I've got something else in mind."

"You think you have something else in mind?" Kili echoed, frowning. "Like what?"

Fili leaned down and trailed kisses along her mound, darting his tongue down to lick a quick strip between her lips and licking her slick. He pulled back, watching her thoughtful for a moment before diving back down, spreading her lips with his fingers and setting his mouth against her entrance. He stuck his tongue in her and licked at her for a moment before sucking, gathering as much of her arousal as he could and swallowing before straightening and smiling down at Kili with a smug look, licking his lips. Kili was gasping and staring at him like she couldn't decide what to do with him, because she didn't know. She wanted that insanely talented mouth of his back where it was.

Fili leaned up, kissing her. “I really like that lipstick. Stop chewing it off.”

Kili sat up, forcing her skirt down into her lap, and pulled on Fili’s hair. “You don’t want to play with the frosting?”

Fili leaned in and kissed her. “Oh, I’m planning on it.”

Kili pushed at him. Fili chuckled and got to his feet, grabbing the frosting and the knife. He knelt on the floor, straddling her, and used the knife to gather a large glob of frosting and let it drop on her chest. Kili wrinkled her nose and squirmed as Fili set the knife and frosting can aside and rubbed it over her chest and breasts.

“You’re making a mess,” Kili said.

“I’m gonna clean it up,” Fili said, kissing her teasing. “It’s your fault. You decided to dress up for me. You made cupcakes and have frosting and you’re not wearing any panties.”

Kili bit his lip. “You better clean me up.”

“Oh, little sister,” Fili grinned down at her. “I am going to enjoy cleaning you up.”

Kili grabbed his hand, sucking his fingers into her mouth and licking the frosting off them. She scraped her teeth along the pads of his fingers, tasting sugar and the tang of sweat, and smirked up at him from around the finger in her mouth. Fili licked his lips, pulling his hand away from her and leaned down, licking the frosting off her collarbone. Kili shivered, biting her lip and arching up against Fili.

This was possibly one of the best ideas she had ever had.

:::

Bilbo closed the door behind him, smiling a little at the scent of fresh pasta sauce. “Thorin?” he called, hanging up his coat.

“You’re home late,” Thorin said, coming in from the kitchen.

“I was having coffee with Kili and then went for a walk,” Bilbo said. “I lost track of time, I’m sorry.”

“You left your phone at home again,” Thorin said, kissing Bilbo’s cheek. “What’s the point of having a cell phone if you don’t keep it on you?”

Bilbo rolled his eyes at Thorin. “While you, on the other hand, compulsively check yours every five minutes. I challenge you to ignore your phone for one whole day, morning to night.”

Thorin coughed, trying not to smile. “I have dinner ready.”

“You’re not going to ask what I was talking to Kili about?” Bilbo asked as he let Thorin usher him into the kitchen.

“Do you want a red or white with dinner?” Thorin asked.

“I want you to apologize to you niece,” Bilbo said. “A red would do better with pasta, though.”

“I haven’t spoken to her in nearly a decade,” Thorin said. “What do I have to apologize for?” He selected a bottle of wine and opened it, pouring it into two glasses and handing one to Bilbo.

“Do you have any idea the damage you and Dis did to her?” Bilbo asked. “She was seventeen when you and your sister essentially told her that who she was wasn’t good enough. That you were ashamed of who she was and wanted her to stop being herself.”

Thorin slammed the bottle on the counter, turning to look at Bilbo. “That is not what happened.”

“You didn’t tell her you were sending her to a finishing school for hopeless cases?” Bilbo asked, arching a brow as he sipped his wine. “This is a lovely vintage. Did Jerry recommend it to you?”

“Balin gave it to us for Christmas,” Thorin said, his hands laying flat on the counter.

Bilbo nodded. “I’ll have to ask him for more recommendations, this is really quite delicious.”

Thorin snorted and watched Bilbo with narrowed eyes. Bilbo watched him back, unwilling to budge. Thorin might have decades of experience dealing with stuck up rich men with an inflated self-opinion of themselves, but Bilbo had dealt with all types of people as a writer and in his odd jobs around the world in his youth. If Thorin wanted to try and intimidate him into dropping the topic he was sorely mistaken.

Thorin sighed, looking away. “That’s not what happened,” he said finally. He picked up his wine glass and took a sip.

“I’ve heard Kili’s point of view on the whole matter. Why don’t you tell me yours?”

Thorin turned around and turned the stove off. He grabbed a potholder and opened the oven, bringing out the garlic bread that he’d obviously made earlier. Bilbo hated having to ruin the night like this, but it hurt him to see the family so fractured. All of them were such wonderful people and there was so much love...but whatever had happened all those years ago needed to be fixed. It was just sitting there, festering, and it hurt Kili a lot more than she ever let on. Bilbo wondered if Fili even really knew the extent of her hurt.

“You know Kili,” Thorin said as he picked up his glass of wine and took a large sip. “She’s not one to let anyone tell her who to be or what to do. If she was in anyone else’s family it wouldn’t matter but she was born into mine.”

“And being a Durin means something?” Bilbo asked, sitting at the counter.

Thorin ran a hand through his longish hair. “Not like what you mean,” he said. “Being a Durin means people expect you to act and behave a certain way. We’re high society. We’re expected to be above reproach. Kili...I adore her, I really do. She’s wild and feisty and does whatever she wants and doesn’t care what the world thinks. At least, she did when she was little. She was always a tomboy and it was fine when she was little. The reporters left her alone or made comments about how cute it was.

“But when she kept going when she was sixteen, seventeen? The reporters and tabloids would have torn her to pieces. It was already starting, snide little comments here or there when they caught her at car shows. They were commenting on her hair, her clothes, the way she was so close with the guys she went with. I was on the phone with legal almost every day trying to suppress every photo and article about her. But it was getting worse. So Dis tried to get her to make girl friends, try and make things easier for her. If she was photographed with other girls, no matter what, it would still be easier on her than if she was with a group of boys.”

“They were calling her a slut, weren’t they?” Bilbo asked, laying a hand over Thorin’s.

“Not outright,” Thorin said. “They knew they were playing a dangerous game when it came to her. If they ever said something as overt as that I would have sued them for libel and bankrupted them inside a year. Someone had gotten pictures that day of them all at the beach. Kili in that bathing suit with her navel pierced and the group of teens with her, well. An editor sent the whole story with attached photos to me as a courtesy and said they were going to run it. She wasn’t doing anything, mostly just standing at the edges of the group, but she was talking with the guys more than the girls. If you looked at it the way the reporter did then it did not paint her in a good light at all.”

Bilbo waited while Thorin took another sip of wine and looked over at the stove where steam was rising from the two pots on the stove.

“I was trying to protect her. Society expects things from us, wants us all to fit in these neat little boxes it cuts out for us, and if you dare put even an elbow out, they’re all over you. Kili would never fit in any box they tried to put her in and they would have eaten her alive. She’s so strong in some ways and utterly fragile in others. I wanted to give her all the tools I could to make sure she would be able to make her way in the world.” Thorin shook his head, laughing softly. “I should have known she would have chosen a different way. She left the family and I publicly disowned her. Reporters lost interest in her and Dwalin told me he was going to keep an eye on her for me. She has always been our little princess and knowing at least someone was keeping an eye on her helped a lot.”

“Fili keeps an eye on her too,” Bilbo said.

“He always has,” Thorin said. “I keep telling him he should get married and have kids and he just digs his heels in. Told me he can’t have kids.”

Bilbo frowned. “Why not?”

“Kili can’t have them,” Thorin said. “Medical condition.” He waved his hand in the air. “Some female thing. Fili said he had a vasectomy because it wouldn’t be fair if he could have kids and Kili couldn’t.” He sighed. “Those two...”

Bilbo smiled, sipping his wine. “You know, they are awfully close.”

“They’re happy,” Thorin said, pointing at Bilbo. “That’s what matters. I tried that before, trying to protect them from the world, and it blew up in my face. If it’s true then they’re being very discreet. If it’s not, then that’s just as fine.”

“You are really just a huge marshmallow,” Bilbo said. “All gooey on in the inside.”

Thorin snorted. “Can we have dinner now?”

Bilbo took the bottle of wine and poured more into Thorin’s glass. “Yes, I’d rather like that.”

:::

Kili lay back against Fili’s chest, head tucked under his chin, as he stroked the bubbles from her arm. There had been sex in the kitchen--on the floor and on the kitchen table--and then in the bedroom. Kili was sore and happy and Fili had brought her into the bathroom, pouring them a bath and cuddling up with her under the warm, soapy water.

“I love you,” Fili murmured, moving his head and kissing her cheek.

“Love you too,” Kili said, closing her eyes and smiling.

“You’re perfect,” Fili said, one hand settling on her stomach under the water and squeezing her. “There’s no one else I’ll ever want or need.”

Kili snickered. “So you say.” She squirmed down a little more against him and just relaxed against his strong chest and laced her fingers through his on her stomach. There was absolutely no where else she would rather be right now.


End file.
